Rita in the burrows
by Blue Tagg
Summary: Continuing the Rita arc for VickyT36. Nick and Judy take their adopted mink daughter Rita down to BunnyBurrow for the first time.
1. Spring Break

**A.N. Hey everyone, Blue Tagg here. Some of you may remember Rita from the story Rita's Tale, by writer VickyT36. Vic has given me permission to continue the Rita arc and I'd like to thank her for giving me permission. If you want to learn more about Rita, just look at Vic's story about her. Anyway, here's the story now.**

* * *

It had been four months since Rita's been adopted by Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps and Rita couldn't be happier.

She was currently at school on the swings with her friends Millie (a Sheep), Harold (a Tiger) and Bobby (a Giraffe).

"Only two more days till spring break," Rita said excitedly.

"Yep, a whole week of relaxing and no school work," said Bobby.

"Do any of you guys have any plans?" Millie asked.

"I just hope to spend some more time with Judy and Nick," Rita said with hope.

"How're things with them going," Harold asked.

"Things couldn't be better, they're always there for me and it's always fun with them," Rita said with a smile on her face.

"Is it cool how they catch criminals?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, they're probably hunting some thief right now," Rita said as she looked at the front gate, wondering how were her adoptive parents doing.

* * *

At the ZPD precinct 1, Nick and Judy were typing on their computers after bringing in a raccoon who was stealing jewels.

"Another day, another bad mammal behind bars," Nick said with a smirk.

"Yep, the great life of a cop," said Judy as she was still typing on her computer.

"Things are great for us, we've got a great job and a great daughter," Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, taking Rita in was one of the best decisions that we made," Judy said as she looked at a picture of the three of them together.

"Now, let's get these papers sorted, because we need to ask Bogo if we could have the week off because it's Rita's spring break next week," Nick said typing on his computer.

"Oh yeah, with all our hard work and those arrests this past month, I'm sure he'll consider it

After filling the forms in, Nick and Judy went to Chief Bogo's office to deliver them.

"Good work Hopps and Wilde, another successful case," Bogo said proudly.

"And another bad guy in the slammer," Nick said.

"Yep, that raccoon will do some hard time," Bogo said looking pleased. "So Hopps, Wilde, tell me, how's young Rita been doing?"

"She's doing great, making our lives more wonderful," Judy said to her chief.

"I understand that spring break is coming up and you'll want the week off," Bogo said looking at them.

Nick and Judy then looked at each other with surprised faces.

"How'd you know we were going to ask you that," Judy said confused.

"I have my ways," Bogo said with a chuckle. "And let me say this, you two were due a too week leave anyway, might as well have it now."

"Seriously sir? Thank you, sir," Judy thanked him.

"Now get out of here, spend time with the girl, and don't come back for another two weeks, dismissed" Bogo said turning his head to the papers.

Nick and Judy then went out of Bogo's office and left the precinct.

Nick and Judy were in Nick's apartment waiting for Rita to return. Outside the bus pulled up and Rita got out and went up to Nick's apartment.

"I'm home!" Rita called out.

"Hi sweetie," Judy said as she was walked up to her.

They then went into the kitchen where dinner was being made

"Hey sweet cheeks, how was school today," Nick asked as he saw her.

"It was good, how was work?" Rita asked.

"Went great, caught ourselves a jewel thief," Nick responded. "Anyway, sweet cheeks, we've got some news. Chief Bogo has given us a two-week vacation and since next week is spring break, me and Judy thought we might go on a trip."

"Oooh where to?" Rita asked.

"We're going to the place where I grew up. A place called BunnyBurrow to visit your Nana and Papa," Judy said to her.

"That sounds exciting," Rita said as she began to like the idea.

"It will be sweet cheeks," Nick said as he approached her. "Plus, you'll get to meet some of Carrot's siblings." Nick said with a smirk.

"How many siblings do you have Judy?" Rita asked as she turned to her.

"352" Judy simply said.

"WOAH! That's a lot," Rita said astonished.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Nick said with widen eyes.

"Anyway!" Judy said as she gave Nick the stink eye. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Nana and Papa again," Rita said sounded excited. "But how're we gonna get there?"

"We'll take the train down," Judy explained.

"Cool," Rita said.

After lunch Judy booked the tickets and they were ready to leave on Saturday morning.

* * *

 **A.N. Well that's the first chapter done. Wonder what Rita will think of the Burrow and Judy's family? And I like to once again thank VickyT36 for giving me permission to continue the Rita arc. Please reply and review.**


	2. Arrival in BunnyBurrow

**A.N. Hello everyone, Blue Tagg here with the second chapter of my story. So far VickyT36 is impressed with it and I intend to make it good. Now let's get to chapter 2 and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Nick, Judy and Rita were already down at the train station. Nick was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and tie with khaki trousers, Judy was wearing a blue shirt and black trouser and Rita was wearing a purple shirt with a pink skirt. They were waiting for the train.

"Are you looking forward Sweet cheeks?" Nick asked Rita.

"Yeah, I can't wait till the train arrives to take us there." Rita said as she, Nick and Judy looked at the direction the train was coming in and saw it.

"Which should be right now," Judy said as the train came in.

When it arrived, the three grabbed their suitcases and got on the train. They found their seats and waited for the train to start.

"Is this your first train ride?" Judy asked Rita.

"Yeah, this is my first train ride," Rita said looking out the window.

The train started to move, and it was heading to BunnyBurrow.

The train was currently moving through some fields which amazed Rita.

"These fields look so pretty," Rita said as she looked at them.

"They sure are sweetie," Judy said as she put her paw around her.

"Hope you like doing farm work, Sweet cheeks, because that is what we'll be doing during this trip," Nick said with a smirk.

"Farm work? Will it be hard?" Rita asked.

"You'll be just fine Rita," Judy assured her.

"For now, let's just enjoy the ride," Nick suggested.

They looked out the window to enjoy the sights and just enjoyed the ride.

* * *

At the train station in BunnyBurrow, Bonnie and Stu were waiting for the train waiting for their daughter, her boyfriend and their adopted child.

"Not long till the train arrive," Stu said to his wife.

"I know, I can't wait to see Judy and Nick again, plus this will be Rita's first time here," Bonnie said happily.

"Yeah, plus she'll love meeting her new auntie's and uncle's," Stu said.

They pointed their heads in the direction the train was coming in and saw it.

"There they are," Stu said with excitement.

The train pulled up and after some mammals got off, they saw Judy, Nick and Rita. Judy was the first to notice them.

"Mom, Dad!" Judy called out as she ran to them and hugged them.

"Hey Bun-Bun," Bonnie said as they hugged.

"Jude the dude, how ya been?" Stu asked as the three bunnies broke the hug.

"Great, making the world a better place," Judy said with a smile.

Then the three looked to Nick and Rita.

"Nana, Papa," Rita said as she came up to them.

"Rita," Bonnie said as she picked her up and hugged her.

"How's our favourite mink been doing?" Stu asked as he ruffled her hair.

"I've been great," Rita said to them.

"That's wonderful sweetheart," Bonnie said as she put Rita down.

Stu and Bonnie then turned their attention to Nick.

"Hey Bonnie, hey Stu," Nick greeted them.

"Hey Nick," Bonnie said as she hugged him for a second.

"Hey there Nicky," Stu said as he hugged him. "I trust that you've been taking care of my daughter well."

"You know it Stu," Nick said as he put his paw around Judy's shoulder.

"So, I think that's enough standing around here, let's get to the farm," Bonnie suggested.

Nick and Judy grabbed their suitcases and Rita grabbed hers. They went to the family truck and drove to the family farm.

"So, Judy, Nick, everyone will be happy to see you again, especially Cotton," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Is she your sister?" Rita asked Judy.

"No, sweetie, she's my niece," Judy explained to her. "Which makes her your cousin."

"I'd betcha she along with everyone will be dying to meet you," Nick said to Rita.

"They are, the kids are looking forward to meeting their new niece," Stu said as he was driving.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting them as well," Rita said.

The five of them continued to drive on to the farm.

* * *

 **A.N. So that's the second chapter of the story. Next chapter is when Rita will meet her new Auntie's and Uncle's. How will she get on with them? Till the next chapter readers.**


	3. Meeting the family

**A.N. Blue Tagg here and we're in the third chapter of the story. How will Rita react to her new family members? Let's find out.**

* * *

The truck pulled over to an area that had a field of vegetables, a barn and a huge hill with windows and at the front, a big house with a porch.

"That's the house?" Rita asked.

"There's more to it on the inside sweetheart," Judy explained.

They all got out of the truck and got the suitcases out. As they walked to the front door, the heard the voice.

"Auntie Judy, Auntie Judy," the voice called out to them.

They turned their heads round and saw a little bunny girl wearing a baby blue shirt with a heart on it and a pink skirt running towards them. It was Judy's favourite niece Cotton Hopps.

"Cotton," Judy said with excitement as she held out her arms.

Cotton ran up to Judy and jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"How have you been?" Judy asked her while still holding her.

"Great Auntie Judy," Cotton replayed as Judy began to put her down.

Then Nick walked up to the two.

"Hey Fluffy," Nick said as he picked her up as well.

"Hey uncle Nick," Cotton said hugging him as well.

"Have you been a good girl since the last time I saw you?" Nick asked as he put her down.

"Yes, I've been a good girl," Cotton said. She then turned to notice Rita. "Hiya."

"Hi," Rita said fondly.

"Cotton, this is Rita," Judy said introducing Cotton to her. "Our adopted daughter and your new cousin."

"So, your Rita!" Cotton exclaimed. "Me and everyone have heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Rita said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, everybody's been dying to meet you," Cotton exclaimed.

"Well now they're about to get their chance," Nick said interrupting them.

The bunnies, mink and fox walked up to the front door and opened it. When it opened it showed a big hallway with more halls upstairs. Just then, the house began to rumble a bit, which caused Rita to hold on to Judy.

"You might want to stand back Rita," Judy instructed her with a sly look on her face. Judy and Rita took a step back and then a bunch of little bunnies come running in towards Nick.

"Uncle Nick!" the little bunnies all said as they tackled him.

"Woah," Nick cried out as they tackled him off the ground.

All the bunny kids were all over him. Nick was laughing as he had a bunch of bunnies on him.

"*Laughs* It's good to see all you mini carrots' again," Nick said as he got up with one bunny girl in his arms.

Rita then walked up to them.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. The other bunnies turned to Rita and one bunny boy walked up to her.

"You must be Rita, I'm Kevin," the bunny boy said as she shook her paw. Then a bunny girl came up to them.

"I'm Libby," she said introducing herself. Then another bunny girl came up to her.

"I'm Cassandra," she introduced herself. Then all the other kids started to come at her.

"I'm Ronald." "I'm Neil." "I'm Stacy." "I'm Bill." "I'm Dinah." All the kids began to overcrowd her to introduce themselves and Rita began to feel uncomfortable with all of them overcrowding her. Judy noticed this and decided she had enough introductions.

"Okay kids, I think Rita has had enough introductions. Libby, Cotton, Stacy, Diana, how about you show Rita to her room." Judy said to her sisters and niece.

"Okay Judy, come on Rita," Libby said holding Rita's paw and leading her down the hall.

The led her to a room down the hall.

"I hope you don't mind having roommates," Diana inquired.

"No, I don't mind at all," Rita said sounding better.

"Good, because welcome to our room," Libby said as Cotton opened the door. Inside were two bunk beds, white walls, pink curtains, a shelf of stuffed animals and a toy chest.

"This is a nice room," Rita commented as she looked around.

"Yeah, it is," Stacy replied.

"Pick which bunk you want," Libby offered to Rita.

* * *

It was dinner time, and everyone was at the table. The meal was carrot stew. Nick and Judy sat next to each other at the near end of table and Rita was sitting next to Judy.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with the other children?" Judy asked her adopted daughter.

"I'm sure," Rita simply said.

They all been served the stew, and everyone began eating. Across from the trio, Judy's 20-year-old brother Lincoln spoke to them.

"I don't mean to be rude but, how did you end up adopting Rita?" Lincoln asked as he was eating.

"Well, to put it simple, Rita was being targeted by some bad guys, we were assigned to find them and protect her," Nick said starting the story.

"Rita was put under police protection and had to live in a safe house. We had to watch her and well, we just ended up falling in love her," Judy explained as she put her paw on Rita's shoulder. Everyone at the table awed.

"After we captured those guys and put them in jail, we learned that Rita's orphanage was having an open house the next month. And then me and Judy made what I consider one of the best decisions of our lives," Nick said as stared at Rita which made everyone go "Aaaawwwww."

* * *

After dinner, it was time for bed. Rita got changed into a purple sleeveless night-dress and Libby, Dinah and Stacy got changed into their pyjamas. Rita got out her mink doll Ronnie and sat on the bottom bunk of one of the two bunk beds. Judy came in wearing pink pyjamas as well.

"You okay Rita?" Judy asked as she bent down to Rita sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rita said not sounding convinced.

"Tomorrow will be okay, trust me," Judy said as she gave her a light smile.

"Okay," Rita said sounding calmer.

"Goodnight Rita," Judy said as she kissed Rita on the forehead.

"Goodnight," Rita said before going to sleep, wondering what tomorrow might hold.

* * *

 **A.N. So that's the third chapter everyone. As you could see, it didn't go well for Rita at first day. Let see how she'll cope more. Please review.**


	4. Apples Disaster

**A.N. Hey folks, Blue Tagg here with the forth chapter. As you saw in the last chapter, Rita didn't have a great start, but that was just the first day. Now let's see how she does with her second day.**

* * *

It was morning in the Hopps home. Rita (who was still in her night-dress and still holding Ronnie) came down the hallway to the dining table for breakfast. She sat down next to her adoptive parents.

"Morning Sweet-cheeks," Nick said to his daughter.

"Morning," Rita simply said as she clutched onto her doll.

"Did you sleep alright?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I slept okay," Rita answered.

"Well I'm glad you slept okay because today you'll get to help Nana out," Judy said hoping to lift Rita spirits.

"That's right sweetie, You, me and some of your aunties are going help out around the farm," Bonnie said as she came up to Rita and patted Rita on the head.

"Will it be hard?" Rita asked concerned.

"You'll be fine sweetie. Trust me, you'll love it," Bonnie said to encourage her.

* * *

After breakfast, Rita got changed into a purple and white flannel shirt and jeans and went with Bonnie, Stacy, Dinah, Libby and Cotton out the back. Three of Judy's sisters (Carol, Rebecca and Phoebe) who were in their early 20's went with them.

"Why am I wearing these again?" Rita asked.

"So, what will we be doing?" Rita asked as she held Bonnie's paw.

"Well first, we'll be grabbing some apple from the trees and put them in baskets," Bonnie explained.

"Okay," Rita said sounding relieved that it sounded easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Judy (who was wearing her pink flannel shirt, jeans with a straw hat) and Nick (who was wearing overalls, a checker ed shirt with a white shirt underneath and a straw hat) were pulling carrots out of the ground with Stu and Judy's older brothers (Micheal, Luke and Xavier). During the work Judy's mind was on Rita.

"Do you think Rita's okay?" Judy asked Nick sounding worried.

"I'm sure she's fine," Nick said confidently.

"He's right Jude. Besides, Bonnie's with her," Stu stated as the others muttered in agreement.

"Yeah, your probably right," Judy said sounding more confident. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

At the apple trees, Bonnie, Rita, Cotton and Judy's sisters were picking up apples that have been dropped on the ground. Rita was also really upset.

"I'm so sorry Nana," Rita apologised in tears.

Bonnie then walked over to her and kneeled to Rita and put her paw on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, for the last time, it's all right," Bonnie said as she hugged her, "It was an accident, it's alright."

"Are you sure?" Rita asked her adoptive grandmother.

"I'm sure," Bonnie said to Rita then kissed her on the head.

"Okay," Rita said sound relieved.

After that they picked up all the apples, put them in the basket and took them to the house.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Judy and Bonnie were taking Rita somewhere. Bonnie was holding towels and Rita got changed into a purple short sleeved dress.

"Where are we going?" Rita asked as they were walking.

"You'll see," Judy said to her. "After what happened I thought we should take you to where we like to go to relax."

They continued walking until they reached a lagoon. When they got there Judy and Bonnie walked up to the lagoon and simply dipped their feet in it. Rita walked up to them as they were relaxing.

"Come on sweetie, dip your feet," Bonnie said to her as she was enjoying soaking her rabbit feet.

"Okay," Rita simply said. She dipped her feet in the lagoon and after a few seconds she found it relaxing. "It actually feels nice."

"It really does," Judy said as she enjoyed the soak. "When I was younger, me and some of your Aunties and Uncles would soak our feet here whenever we needed to relax."

Rita simply stared at her reflection in the water all depressed.

"Guess Nana told you what happened with the apples," Rita said to Judy.

"Sweetie, it was an accident," Judy assured her.

"I just feel like I'm not good at any of this farm stuff," Rita said with doubt in herself which caused Judy's and Bonnie's ears to go down.

"Sweetie, how about tomorrow you me and Nick go into town to get some things for the farm. How does that sound?" Judy asked her as she put her paw on her shoulder.

After thinking, Rita gave Judy her answer. "That does sound like a nice idea."

"It does Rita," Bonnie said agreeing.

"Well It's official, tomorrow we're going into town," Judy stated and Rita simply nodded.

"For now, let's just enjoy this soak," Bonnie said as she, Rita and Judy enjoyed soaking their feet in the lagoon.

* * *

 **A.N. Well that's the forth chapter. Things didn't start off okay for Rita. How will town go? Stay tuned to find out. Please review.**


	5. Gideon Grey

**A.N. Were on the fifth chapter everyone. So far Rita's first day didn't go as hoped. But this time Rita gets to have a look at the town in BunnyBurrow, how'll that go?**

* * *

It was morning on the second day in BunnyBurrow and Rita, Judy and Nick were going into town to get some things. Cotton was also coming along with them. They all got into the truck and drove off.

"So, what's the town like?" Rita asked as she sat in the backseat with Cotton.

"It's not as big as Zootopia but it has nice shops and places to eat," Judy explained as she drove the truck.

"Plus, it's less busy than in Zootopia," Nick inquired.

" **I** hope to see Zootopia one day," Cotton said with hope.

"Maybe one day Fluffy," Nick said as he looked at Cotton and Rita.

They continued driving.

* * *

They reached town and they got out of the truck. The town was different from Zootopia. The buildings were smaller, there weren't much cars around, there were more trees and plants and it was quieter.

"This isn't anything like Zootopia." Rita said while looking around.

"Nope, it isn't," Nick simply said to Rita.

"So, what are we getting?" Rita asked.

Nick, Judy, Rita and Cotton went around town. They bought seeds, bug spray, and some knee-pads for when they must be on their knees working. Judy, Nick, Rita and Cotton were walking around town.

"Just a few more things then we're done," Judy said as she held Cotton and Rita's paws.

"Okay," Both Rita and Cotton said in unison.

As they were walking Nick saw a familiar shop.

"Hey Carrots, isn't that Gideon's bakery?" Nick asked his girlfriend.

"Why yes, it is," Judy confirmed.

"Who's Gideon Grey?" Rita asked.

"He's this fox I knew from when I was your age," Judy explained to her.

"Let's drop in on him shall we," Nick suggested.

The four walked in and saw Gideon Grey cleaning his desktop.

"Gideon Grey," Judy said as they walked up to him.

"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde," Gideon said with excitement. "How've things been?"

"They've been great," Nick and Judy said to Gideon. Gideon looked down to see Cotton and Rita.

"Hi Mr Grey," Cotton said waving at him.

"Hey there Cotton," Gideon said. Then he turned his attention to Rita. "You must be that little mink I've heard about, Rita wasn't it, Nick and Judy's adopted daughter?"

"That's me," Rita said simply.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," Gideon said winking at her. Just then a female black sheep, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, came walking in holding shopping bags and Judy immediately recognised her.

"Sharla," Judy said with pleasure.

"Judy," the sheep said as she went over to her and hugged her.

"How've you been?" Judy asked as she broke the hug still holding Sharla's hooves.

"I've been great," Sharla replied.

"Same here," Judy replied. Sharla then turned her attention to Nick.

"It's lovely to see you again Nick," she said as she hugged him.

"And it's good to see you again too, Shar," Nick replied. Sharla then turned her attention to Rita.

"This must be the little mink girl that you guys adopted," Sharla said as she saw her.

"Yep, this is Rita. Our little mink," Nick said as he walked over to Rita. Sharla then walked over to Rita and got down to her level.

"Hi Rita, I'm your parents friend, Sharla," Sharla said as she introduced herself.

"Hi," Rita simply said.

"She's been a bit shy during this trip," Nick stated as he put his paw on Rita's shoulder.

"Anyway, here are the ingredients you wanted," Sharla said as she handed Gideon the shopping bag.

"Thanks, Shar," Gideon thanked her. "Now I have enough ingredients for the festival tomorrow."

"Festival?" Rita asked as she looked up to her parents.

"Oh right, tomorrow is the carrots day festival," Judy explained to her. "It's this fun festival that has games, rides and have stands from other farms and business' in Bunnyburrow."

"Can we go there tomorrow?" Rita asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, we're going, in fact we're having a stand of our own during the festival," Judy answered.

"Yay," Rita said as she was happy to go. Nick then looked at his phone.

"Guys, I think it's time we get going," Nick proclaimed.

"Well it's lovely seeing you again," Judy said to Gideon and Sharla.

"It was lovely seeing you too," Sharla said. "And it was lovely meeting you Rita."

"Yeah, you too," Rita simply said which made the adults laugh.

Nick, Judy, Rita and Cotton left Gideon's Bakery.

* * *

Back at the farm, it was night time. Rita was having trouble sleeping so she left her room and went to the front porch with Ronnie in her paws. She sat on the steps in her pyjamas and just looked at the fields.

"The fields look pretty at night," she said to herself as she admired the fields. "Plus the air feels so nice."

Just then the door opened, and Rita turned her head to see who it was. It was Bonnie, who was wearing a white long-sleeved night gown, holding a glass of milk.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" Bonnie asked as she sat down next to her.

"I just had trouble sleeping," Rita answered her.

"I thought so, which is why I made you a glass of warm milk," Bonnie said as she handed Rita the glass.

"Thanks Nana," Rita said as she took the glass off Bonnie and took a sip. "This is lovely."

"I knew you'd like it," Bonnie stated as she put her paw on Rita's shoulders. "These fields are pretty tonight."

"Yeah," Rita replied as she had another sip of her milk. "So Nana, are we going to the Carrots day festival tomorrow?"

"Of course, we are, you'll have a lovely time there," Bonnie stated.

Rita nodded then gave out a yawn.

"I think it's time you went back to bed," Bonnie stated as she stood up.

She picked up Rita and carried her back to her bedroom.

* * *

 **A.N. Well that's the fifth chapter everyone. For those who are wondering, yes, Sharla is the same young black sheep from the start of the film. Anyway, next chapter will be about the Carrot's Day Festival. Please review and next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Carrots day Festival

**A.N. Sorry about the wait, with exams coming and all that. Anyway, this is the Carrots day festival, enjoy and please leave a comment.**

* * *

It was the day of the Carrots Day festival and it was enjoyable. There were lots of food stands and games to play.

Rita was currently with Nick and Judy playing the bean bag toss game. She threw the bean bag and it landed in the hole.

"Yes!" Rita exclaimed.

"Nice shot Sweet Cheeks," Nick complimented as he gave her a high five, which Rita gladly accepted. Rita picked her prize, which was a stuffed panda. After that, Rita was walking with her parents while holding her panda in one arm and holding Nick's paw with her other paw.

"Are you having fun Rita?" Judy asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I am," Rita answered.

"Glad you're having fun Sweet Cheeks," Nick said to Rita.

They walked over to a stand where Bonnie, Stu, Cotton and Libby were.

"Say Rita, I see you won a stuffed panda," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, I won it at the beanbag toss," Rita said holding onto it.

"Well done Rita," Stu complimented as he ruffled her hair.

Cotton approached Rita.

"Hey Rita, do you want to go on the bouncy house?" Cotton asked her.

"Ugh, okay," Rita reluctantly responded.

"It'll be fun," Cotton said as she held Rita's paw.

Cotton then pulled Rita away as they ran to the bouncy castle.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Stu proclaimed as he walked in the direction Rita and Cotton ran.

"She'll have fun," Nick said as he watched Stu go off.

"I'm sure she will," Judy replied as she held the panda Rita won.

Meanwhile, Rita, Cotton and Libby made it the bouncy house. Cotton already went on and started bouncing. Rita hesitated to go in, but she eventually did. After a few minutes she began to have fun bouncing.

"This is fun!" Rita exclaimed as she was enjoying bouncing on the castle.

"See now you're having fun," Cotton pointed out.

Rita and Cotton continued to bounce on the castle. The even began to hold paws as they were bouncing. Stu arrived and saw the little Bunny and Mink having fun.

"Now what is it that watching your own two granddaughters having fun that just makes you feel happy inside?" Stu asked himself.

Rita and Cotton continued to jump together, having a great time until Stu decided it was time to stop bouncing.

"All right girls, that's enough bouncing!" Stu called out to them.

"Aw, can't we bounce a little longer Papa?" Rita pleaded.

"Sorry girl, don't want to waste your energy now do we?" Stu pointed out.

Rita and Cotton got off the bouncy castle and they walked up to Stu. They each held Stu's paws and walked back to the stand.

* * *

It was sun down and the festival was over. Nick and Judy were walking up to the house while Nick was carrying a sleeping Rita. Rita had so much fun that she grew tired and fell asleep while heading back to the car.

"I guess Rita had a fun day," Nick said as they were walking, and he was carrying her.

"No doubt," Judy replied smiling at Rita while stroking her head.

They brought her into the house and went to her room. They changed Rita into her pyjamas and put her under the covers. Judy placed Ronnie next to her while Nick place the stuff panda she won next to her as well.

"Sweet dreams Rita," Judy said as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a nice dream, Sweet cheeks," Nick said as he also gave Rita a kiss on the forehead.

They left her room to leave Rita to sleep.

* * *

 **A.N. Well that was the Carrots Day Festival readers. Sorry again that I took so long. The next chapter will be the last one. Keep attached to your screens. Please give and comment. Until next time.**


	7. Leaving the Burrows

**A.N. This is it folks, the final chapter of my story. Pls comment and review. Enjoy**

* * *

It was morning in Bunnyburrow and it was Nick, Judy and Rita's final day because tomorrow morning they would head back to Zootopia. Rita walked into the dining room for breakfast. When she got there, she heard Libby.

"Hey Rita, want to sit next to us?" Libby called out to her, offering her the seat next to her. Rita thought about it for a second.

"Okay," Rita replied and sat next to Libby. Judy and Nick were observing from the other end.

"Looks like our little girl's finally getting comfortable around your siblings," Nick inquired with a smirk while looking at Rita.

"It would appear that way," Judy said while watching Rita.

Nick and Judy happily watched Rita being more comfortable with Judy's siblings while having breakfast.

* * *

Rita was in the fields with Lincoln, learning some farming techniques. Rita was wearing a purple and white flannel shirt with jeans.

"Now put the seeds in," Lincoln instructed Rita and she did. "Now cover them with soil gently." Rita then put the soil in.

"Like that?" Rita asked her rabbit uncle.

"Yeah, well done Rita," Lincoln complimented to her.

"Thanks Lincoln," Rita said to older rabbit.

"Rita, you're my sister's daughter now. You should be calling me **Uncle** Lincoln," the older rabbit corrected her as he gave her a hug.

"Okay Uncle Lincoln," Rita said still hugging her uncle.

Nick then arrived wearing his farming outfit.

"How's the farm work going Sweet cheeks?" Nick asked as he kneeled to see how she did on the farm.

"I'm getting the hang of it now," Rita said to her fox dad.

"Atta girl," Nick said to her as he ruffled her hair.

Just then Judy, Cotton and Bonnie walk up to the trio.

"Hey Rita, Nana, Cotton and I are going back to the lagoon. Do you want to come with us?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Sure," Rita answered liking the sound of going back to the lagoon.

"Do you want to come Nick?" Judy asked her fox boyfriend.

"No thanks, I'll be busy beating your dad and some of your brothers off poker," Nick replied with a smirk.

Judy simply slapped his arm in response.

* * *

At the lagoon, Judy and Bonnie were soaking their feet at the edge of the lagoon again. Rita and Cotton on the other paw, got changed into swim suits and were splashing each other in the water. Judy and Bonnie smiled as they watched the girls having fun.

"Rita's finally getting more comfortable around here," Judy said.

"Yeah Bun-Bun, Rita looks happy," Bonnie said as the two watched the girls having fun.

Rita and Cotton then made their way over to Judy and Bonnie.

"You too enjoying the water?" Bonnie asked her two granddaughters.

"Yeah, we're having fun," Rita said looking up at them.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Cotton asked the two older rabbits.

"Sorry Cotton, we didn't bring our swim suits," Bonnie explained. "But we're happy soaking our feet, it's more relaxing."

"Okay," Rita answered. Rita and Cotton got to the edge and just sat down with the water up to their shoulders.

"So Rita, you've enjoyed our trip here to BunnyBurrow?" Judy asked Rita.

"I've actually enjoyed it," Rita said with a smile. The turned to a frown. "Too bad we have to leave tomorrow."

"Don't be sad Rita, we'll come back again," Judy reassured her.

"Thanks Judy," Rita said looking at her rabbit mum.

The three bunnies and mink continued to soak in the lagoon, feeling all relaxed.

* * *

It was evening at the Hopps household and Rita was sitting outside on the porch in her night-dress with Ronnie by her side. She looked out into the distance while loving the feel of the night-time air on her fur. Just then Judy and Nick came through the door and sat next to her. Judy was wearing pink pyjamas while Nick was wearing a green pyjama top with black pyjama shorts.

"What're you doing out here Rita?" Judy asked her.

"Just wanted to feel the nice night air one last time," Rita answered.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I first came here," Nick told Rita.

"Say Judy, why did you move to Zootopia and not stay here," Rita asked Judy who was thinking about it.

But before Judy could answer, Nick spoke up to her. "Don't bore her with the full details, just get to the point."

Judy scowled at Nick before saying, "Well, beside my dream of being a cop, I wanted to do something different with my life. I left to find a different path and to prove that bunnies are more than just carrot farmers."

"So, you just wanted to be different from the others," Rita pieced together.

"Yes dear, I was different from the rest of my family," Judy told her.

"That must've been difficult," Rita said to Judy.

"Yes, but I made my way through BunnyBurrow, moved to Zootopia, met and became partners with Nick and finally, adopted you," Judy said before kissing Rita on the head.

"That's wonderful," Rita said before hugging Judy. Nick then joined in on the hug. "I love you Nick and Judy."

"We love you too," Nick said to Rita as the three of them hugged. Rita then thought for a moment.

"Um, Nick, Judy? I've been with you for a while, and I love you two. So, is it alright if I start calling you mom and dad?" Rita asked. Judy and Nick were surprised at first, but then they smiled to her.

"We'd love that," Nick and Judy said, which caused a teary-eyed Rita to give the two of them a big hug. The hug lasted for a minute, until Rita yawned.

"Alright, I think it's time that you went to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow to catch the train home." Judy told her.

"Okay," Rita responded before Nick picked her up and carried her off to bed.

* * *

It was the next morning. Nick, Judy, Rita were at the train station with Stu, Bonnie and Cotton when they saw the train begin to arrive. Stu and Bonnie then hugged their daughter.

"Be safe Bun-Bun," Bonnie advised her.

"I will," Judy responded as they broke up the hug. Bonnie then turned her attention to Nick.

"Keep her safe, will you?" Bonnie asked as she gave him a hug.

"I will Bon," Nick said as she hugged Bonnie then hugged Stu. The two bunnies turned their attention to Rita.

"You be a good girl for them," Bonnie asked as she hugged her.

"I will Nana," Rita said as she hugged Bonnie and Stu. Rita then turned her attention to Cotton.

"I hope I see you next time" Rita said to Cotton.

"You defiantly will cuz," Cotton said before the two hugged. Nick and Judy watched them with smiles on their faces.

"Where's our hugs," Nick playfully complained.

"I didn't forget about you," Cotton said before she hugged Nick then Judy. "Goodbye, Auntie Judy, Uncle Nick."

"Take care of yourself Fluffy," Nick said to her as they stopped hugging with Rita nodding in agreement. The fox, Bunny and Mink then boarded the train as it left.

While on the train, Nick asked "Did you enjoy the trip Sweet Cheeks?"

"Yes I did, dad," Rita answered.

"That's good to here," Judy said to Rita.

The trio simply relaxed as they rode the train back to Zootopia.

* * *

 **A.N. Whoo, that has got to be the longest chapter in the story. So that's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, major thanks to VickyT36 for letting me use this story. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
